Gloves
by Jossie of suburbia
Summary: Korra notices that Asami always wears gloves, she decides to ask her why. Set during their spirit world vacation. Just some fluff, one-shot for all the Korrasami shippers.


**This is just a little story of a moment shared by Korra and Asami just right before they made their relationship official. If you like it please leave a review. Disclamer: I own nothing, Korra, Asami, and everything else Avatar related belongs to Nickelodeon and Brike, this is just some fan service for all the Korrasami shippers out there.**

 **\- KorralovesAsami -**

It was a nice day n the spirit world and Korra and Asami where enjoying each other's company by sitting under a large tree. Korra had her back pressed on the trunk and Asami rested her head in Korra´s legs. They were just talking about whatever they felt like, after telling a few jokes and laughing together under de warm wind of the spirit world the girls fell in to a moment of comfortable silence.

Korra couldn't help but stare at Asami, who was looking at the sky, clearly lost in thoughts. After scanning every feature of the girls face Korra found herself looking at Asamis hands and the brown gloves that covered them.

"Asami" Korra said snapping the other girl out of her deep thoughts.

"Umm" she muttered not taking her attention of the sky.

"Can I ask you something?" the avatar asked, this time Asami turned to look at her. A little smile appeared in her beautiful features which told Korra to go on.

"Well, I was wondering, why do you always were gloves?" Asami brought up her hands and she blushed.

"Why… don't you like them?" immediately Korra regretted her words, she just made Asami uncomfortable.

"No no, I do like them, I was just wondering why… sorry" she said as quick as possible, Asami smiled and with a soft laugh said

"I guess is just a habit" Korra made a puzzled look "Aa habit?" she asked, Asami smiled at her and said

"Yeah, I been wearing gloves since I was a kid… I guess is just a habit now" the look in korras face didn't changed, a chuckle came out of Asami´s lips

"It´s a boring story, you really want to hear it?"

"Well ¡yeah!" Korra said, looking down at Asami, who rolled her eyes.

"Well…" Asami started, stopping herself for a second to think on what she was going to say, Korra looked down at Asami an how her eyes were scanning the leaves of the tree on top of them.

"My mon would play the piano every evening, I loved to sit by her and just watch her fingers in the keys" a little smile appeared on Asami´s lips "One day, she decided to teach me how to play" Korra looked down at Asami one more time.

"So, you can play the piano? That´s cool!" She said, showing her excitement, Asami laughed and said.

"I could play the piano, I don't think I can do it anymore, its been a long time since I practiced, I'm probably a disaster, but, it was just something I shared with my mom" Korra tilted her head to the side imagining a little Asami playing the piano.

"As you Know, I grew up in the high class of republic city, so apparently it was a thing for young ladies to know some sort of art, all the girls at my school could do something, some danced, some sang, and I played the piano"

"How cute, I can't help to imagine a little you sitting in a big piano" Korra said, Asami smiled rising an eyebrow. Korra turned to her hands asking "So this are piano playing gloves?" Asami brought her hands up once again, this time she takes some time to admire her gloves

"Not at all, it's already hard to play piano with bare hands, this would only make it harder" she commented.

"Then why did you started wearing them?" Korra asked curiously. Asami sat up and toke a spot by Korra, resting her back on the tree.

"Like I told you, I loved watching my mom play the piano but… I never really liked playing myself, it was time consuming and very complicated, my thing was engineering you Know?"

"Yeah because engineering is not complicated and time consuming at all" Korra said, laughing, Asami laughed two and continued

"The point is that I loved the dirty work, I would constantly shove my hands in to my dad´s tools and I would be rough with the machinery, my hands would end up with blisters and little cuts, not really the ideal to play piano" She pulled her left glove out by her index finger, revealing her beautiful hands, then proceeded to take out the other one.

"My mom suggested me to wear gloves so my hands would be protected, so that's what I did, I only toke them out for piano practice. I wore them all the time since then" Korra toke one of the gloves from Asami´s lap. She inspected the material, it was made of fine brown leather, by the marks of wear, Korra could tell this were very used working gloves.

"So, this are for engineering?" she asked, putting her hand inside, making it in to a fist, then opening it up again. The glove was warm and very soft, it almost felt like the Koala-sheep wool blanket she had as a child, it made her smile.

"Yeah" Asami responded, smiling at how Korra´s fingers didn't fit all the way in to the glove, leaving a little space in the finger tips.

"This are custom made, I guess they only fit my hand" Korra pulled out the glove and looked at her own hand. Then she turned to Asami and said

"Let me see your hand" without thinking she grabbed Asami´s hand making the older girl blush. Korra pressed her palm in to Asami´s. The older girl's hand was bigger, her fingers were long and slim, her nails were painted in red and her with skin was soft to the touch. Korra´s hands were a different story, her fingers were short in comprising to Asami´s, her palm was rough and she had blisters in her knuckles and finger tips.

"I should start wearing gloves, you have such pretty hands" She commented, Asami blushed again, she pulled apart from Korra and said.

"It´s not only the gloves, I use cream every day to make sure my skin wont dry" Korra shot her a look, Asami smiled and playfully said.

"Your hands are jut fine, just like mine, they do their job, we don't have to complain" Korra smiled and said.

"Yeah, there is people with no hands… like Ming Hua… I wonder how she opened jars…" Asami sent out a chocked laugh saying.

"I thought you were going to say something inspiring"

"Well I genuinely wonder how she did it, I tried once with water bending just to prove my hypothesis and it didn't work" Asami laughed aloud, she toke the gloves and started to put them back on.

"You should go without them more often, your hands are pretty" Korra commented, Asami smiled sweetly, blushing a little, pulling her right glove on

"Na, I have to care for them in case I decide to play the piano again. And besides, my hands are exclusive, I'll save them just for you" Korra blushed, Asami laughed softly and rested her head back in to Korra´s legs.

With her mind racing Korra laughed nervously whispering.

"I appreciate it"


End file.
